Sombras del pasado
by Freedom-FS
Summary: Esta es la historia de 4 ex-guerreros que deben abandonar su pasado de muertes y asesinato para empezar una nueva vida, en Ponyville, donde deben intentar adaptarse y tal vez.. conocer a alguien especial pero no sera facil ya que tienen un obscuro pasado ¿Podran este grupo de amigos superar las adversidades? My little pony fanfic: Sombras del pasado..
1. -Prologo-

**Bueno y oficialmente comienza mi primer fic espero que les guste, pero antes quiero agradecer a algunos amigos que me ayudaron mucho (MUCHO) con el fic, les recomiendo leer sus fics porque son realmente buenos :B chau ._./**

**Darkrius13**  
**Sangre De Rainbow**  
** pixie-jose**

* * *

_-__**Prologo-**_

Era una bella tarde en Equestria, el sol se estaba ocultando y no faltaba mucho para que caiga la noche, esto daba un agradable color rojizo al cielo, mientras tanto, en algún lugar, 4 amigos y compañeros de batalla iban dentro de un tren con destino a Ponyville

-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? Odio viajar en tren... –Dijo el líder, Sangre, el cual era un pegaso con pelaje color azul rey y crin del mismo color pero con un tono más claro y algo de tonos verdes en las puntas, ojos color violeta obscuro además de una cutie mark de un rayo con los colores azul, amarillo y rojo, acompañado con 2 alas a los costados, le combinaba bien.

-No lo se- contesto su compañero Soul Fire, un pegaso de crin amarillo-naranja con rojo, un pelaje de color amarillento, ojos color azul zafiro y la cutie mark de un corazón en llamas- ¿tu qué piensas Pixie?

-Mmm.. No creo que falte mucho, unos 15 minutos más a lo mucho.. - decía el menos alto de los ponys, al igual que los demás, este era un pegaso, era color azul celeste con una crin peinada y blanca además de sus notorios ojos violeta

Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás del tren, se encontraba Free Spirit, el último de los pony, a diferencia de sus compañeros, este no tenia alas, era solo un pony terrestre, tenía un pelaje color negro azabache, una crin rojo obscuro con algunas tonalidades negras, tenía una cutie mark muy peculiar, era la una silueta completa blanca de una paloma, pero lo más extraño de este pony, eran sus ojos, eran casi completamente negros y no parecían tener expresión.

Free estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del tren, mirando atreves de la ventana muy pensativo..

-"Podre empezar una nueva vida?-se preguntaba mientras recordaba lo que paso antes de subir a ese tren

**Flashback**

En un lugar muy apartado de las ciudades se encontraba un campamento militar, en una de las tiendas, la del general, se encontraban 4 ponys discutiendo con este:

-Señor, con todo respeto no podemos hacer lo que nos pide, nuestras vidas están aquí y no podemos irnos así como así..-dijo sangre, el líder del grupo con un tono de enojo al general

-Lo entiendo soldado- comenzó a hablar el general, el cual vestía con un uniforme militar y estaba sentado en su silla detrás de un escritorio- Pero deben entender que la guerra a terminado, esto ya no es como antes, ahora, les recomiendo irse y tratar de comenzar una nueva vida..

- ¡hicimos el juramento de que daríamos nuestras vidas para defender a nuestra nación! ¡No puede decirnos que nos vayamos! ¿¡a dónde iremos!?- Dijo molesto Soul, el pony de crin amarillo-naranja quien no dejaba de mirar al general

-Ese no es mi problema- Dijo el general mientras le hacía señas a unos guardias cercanos para que sacaran a los ponys de la oficina- Gracias por servir a su nación, le deseo suerte- terminó el general mientras que los guardias sacaban a la fuerza a los 4 ponys, quienes se resistían para que no los sacaran

-¡MALDITO, COMO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO, HIJO DE..!- Sangre no puedo completar la frase ya que Freedom se acerco a el y le puso una pata sobre el hombro y le dijo en voz tranquila

-Sangre, el tiene razón, La guerra se termino, solo nos queda tratar de recobrar antiguas vidas

-¡PE.. PERO!..!ESTA ES NUESTRA VIDA!- contesto Sangre muy exaltado

-El tiene razón Fri-Interrumpió Soul Fire- No podremos hacer una vida fuera de aquí, solo somos soldados no sabemos hacer nada más que asesinar

-Entiendan que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, la guerra se termino, lo importante ahora es buscar un lugar donde vivir- decía mirando a sus compañeros con sus ojos que eran tan oscuros como la noche-ahora.. ¿Alguien tiene casa o conoce algún lugar en donde podamos quedarnos?- Decía Freedom quien se llevaba una pata al mentón como pensando

-Bueno..-decía Pixie recordando - conozco un pueblo llamado Ponyville, de pequeño iba ahí a visitar a algunos familiares podríamos ir ahí, no esta muy lejos, podemos tomar el tren y llegaríamos rápidamente, además allá podríamos conseguir un lugar para dormir y no se.. ¿que tal un trabajo?..-Termino Pixie

-Esta bien, vamos chicos- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con sus compañeros hacia sus tiendas de campaña para recoger sus cosas e ir a tomar el tren, Era el momento de dejar atrás su pasado en la guerra y comenzar una nueva vida, en Ponyville.

**Fin del flashback**

El sonido del tren deteniéndose saco a Free de su trance, Habían llegado a Ponyville y el tren abría sus puertas, los 4 compañeros tomaron su equipaje y bajaron del tren, caminaron un poco y al llegar al pueblo se detuvieron un momento para admirar un poco el paisaje.

-Es un lugar muy.. amm, pintoresco..- dijo Soul, quien no parecía convencido con el lugar

-A mi me parece agradable- decía sangre, quien estaba apreciando el panorama

-También ami –agregó Free Spirit

-Igual- contesto Pixie, quien parecía más curioso hacia el pueblo que los demás

-Bueno, tal vez tengan razó..- No pudo terminar de decir Soul ya que fue derribado por algo o.. por alguien..

-¡Hola!- Decía alegremente una pony rosada con una crin del mismo color y muy rizada- ¿Son nuevos aquí? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿De dónde vienen?- decía esta última pregunta volteando a ver al pony que tenia debajo y mirándolo muy de cerca

-aah.. ah.. ehh.. so.. soyy.. daa..daa..Dark- Decía Soul mientras tragaba saliva al ver a la pony rosada tan cerca de el- "_wow, enserio es bonita"-_pensaba Soul Fire mientras seguía embobado ante la imagen de tan hermosa pony que tenia frente a el

-Jaja, si somos nuevos, Yo me llamo Sangre pero puedes decirme Enllel, ellos son Pixie y Free Spirit- decía señalando a sus amigos que estaban detrás- y el que tienes debajo es Soul Fire, pero puedes decirle solo Dark..

-Oh..- decía la pony cambiando a una expresión más seria y bajándose de Dark-¿Asi que son nuevos?.. ¿Saben que es lo que le hacemos a los nuevos en este lugar?..-Decia Pinkie muy seria y pegándole un ojo a Sangre, quien, junto a sus amigos, se veía un poco asustado y nervioso

-Aaah..- decía asustado el pony líder dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando nervioso a sus compañeros

-¡UNA FIESTA!- Gritaba la pony fiestera muy emocionada antes de salir corriendo en dirección al pueblo

Los cuatro ponys se quedaron un tiempo en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar

-amm, eso fue extraño- decía sorprendido free-Hey Dark, ¿estas bien?

-emm, si, estoy bien-contesto el pony levantándose del piso -"_¿Quién era esa hermosa pony?-_pensaba mientras se sacudía un poco

En ese momento regreso rápidamente la pony rosada de hace unos momentos y se detuvo de golpe frente a los ponys quienes la miraban extrañados

-Por cierto, soy Pinkie Pie-dijo antes de volver a irse a máxima velocidad

-"_Pinkie Pie.."-_pensó Dark..

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, decidí empezar con un prologo muy muy corto pero los demás capítulos serán más largos ademas quisiera decirle que soy admin de una pagina de sangre de rainbow y si quieren pasarse por ahí subiré spoilers y además imágenes muy buenas sobre mi fic y el de algunos amigos, Tambien tengo un canal de youtube donde tuve de todo tipo de cosas sobre my little pony, envíenme sus reviews :) gracias**

**Facebook: SangreDeRainbow?ref=hl**

**Youtube: channel/UCpwho8jLIfSozzpdwW4HEkA**


	2. Capitulo 1: Una calida bienvenida

_**Capitulo 1: "Una cálida bienvenida.."**_

_-"Pinkie Pie.."-Pensó Dark_

_-_Bueno.. Eso fue raro..-comento Sangre

-aja.. –Agrego Free con un notorio rugido de estomago -Oigan, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre

-Igual amigo, busquemos algo de comer

El grupo de ex-guerreros caminaba por el centro de Ponyville sin dejar de observar el tan curioso lugar

-Hey miren, manzanas- Dijo Pixie apuntando a un puesto de manzanas cercano- Me gustan las manzanas, vamos por algunas –Dijo Pixie quien caminaba emocionado hacia el

-Espera Pixie, ¿no estás olvidando algo?

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?- decía Pixie apurado, ya que enserio quería algo de manzanas

-No puedes tomar así como así las cosas, necesitas dinero, recuérdalo- decía Free a Pixie un poco serio

-Oh cierto..-Dijo desilusionado Pixie- "_Ja, me sorprende que no nos pagaran nada en el ejercito después de tantos años de estar allá.."_

-No se preocupen chicos, puedo convencer a la vendedora de regalarnos algo de manzanas, tengo un increíble don con las chicas.. –dijo Sangre muy seguro de si mismo, mientras se acomodaba la crin con su casco y luego se acerco muy apuesto a la vendedora de manzanas..

-Hola linda.. ¿Una hermosa tarde no?

-Amm, si.. Creo.. Pero ya estamos por cerrar el puesto ¿Quiere comprar manzanas?- Decía una pony naranja de crin amarilla con gran una gran sonrisa

-emm, si bueno, sobre eso.. No tengo dinero asi que..

-¿Sin dinero ah?- decía la pony campirana quien miraba con ojos entrecerrados a sangre- Lo siento señor, sin dinero no hay manzanas –Termino la pony obrera volteando la mirada hacia otro lado

Los amigos de Sangre se reían a lo lejos mientras este regresaba hacia ellos disgustado

-Es una hembra difícil..-Dijo sangre tratando de excusarse

-Jaja, claro que si campeón..-Decía Dark burlonamente a Sangre- Debes ser un poco más sutil, mira esto.. –Dark se acercó tranquilamente a la pony que hace poco se había reusado a regalarle manzanas a sangre

-Lo siento señor, ya vamos a cerrar- dijo la pony naranja sin voltear a ver a Dark ya que estaba guardando la mercancía para irse

-Hola, me llamo Dark –Dijo el pony macho con una sonrisa muy agradable mientras estiraba su pata para saludar

-Applejack, mucho gusto.. no había oído de usted, ¿acaba de llegar al pueblo?-pregunto applejack quien volteaba a ver al pony de crin color fuego dándole el casco para saludarlo-"wow, Que atractivo.."-pensó la pony granjera

-Bueno.. Applejack.. me preguntaba si podrías..-empezo a decir Dark a Applejack antes de ser interrumpido por esta

-¿Gusta algunas manzanas?- Dijo Applejack que miraba fijamente a Dark, con una canasta de manzanas en la boca

-..Oigan, miren esto, Dark lo logró..-Decía Pixie a sus amigos quienes estaban mirando a su amigo desde lejos

-¿Ehh? Qu..¿Qué? Oh.. si, Muchas gracias señorita –dijo sorprendido Dark por lo que acababa de pasar mientras tomaba la cesta con su hocico

-Cuando quieras, Guapo.. –Dijo Applejack quien estaba detrás de su puesto mirando seductoramente a Soul Fire con la cabeza recargada sobre sus patas

-Emm.. si claro.. Adiós-Se despidió Dark para luego irse apresuradamente hacia sus amigos-Lo ves sangre, solo debes ser.. sutil –dijo presumido Dark dejando la cesta en el piso

-Si claro, suerte de principiante…

**Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Corner..**

-¿Para quién dijiste que es esta fiesta Pinkie?- Preguntaba Twiligth a Pinkie quien ayudaba a su amiga a decorar el pequeño salón de fiestas de Sugar cube corner

-Ya te lo dije! Para Enllel, Pixie, Free Spirit y amm.. ¿Cuál era su nombre? A si, Shark..-Dijo alegremente la pony saltarina que estaba preparando un pastel desde la cocina

**Con los guerreros..**

-mmm.. Ricas manzanas –Dijo Pixie con el hocico lleno de manzana

-Si, mucho.. ¿Las cosecharan por aqu.. –Intento terminar de preguntar Free pero fue interrumpido por su compañero

-¡Hey chicos!, ¿Qué es eso que viene allá?- dijo Soul Fire mientras apuntaba a algo en el cielo que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos

-Creo que es un.. ¿!PEGASO!?- Pudo terminar de decir Sangre antes de ser impactado de una pegaso color azul cian y crin multicolor que lo derribo quedando los dos uno muy cerca del otro, tanto que casi se besaron

-oh, lo siento-Dijo sonrojada la pegaso multicolor mientras se separaba de Sangre

-Je.. No te preocupes..-Decía tranquilo Enllel mientras se levantaba del piso –"_Je, casi me besa"-_Pensó Sangre

-¿No son ustedes los nuevos a los que Pinkie les está haciendo una fiesta?

-¿! Pinkie!? ¿! Donde!?- Dijo Dark con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando para los lados

-…-

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento ante lo que Dark acababa de decir

-Amm, Perdon, Olvidenlo, sigan hablando.. jejeje..- dijo nervioso Soul Fire -"_Idiota.." -_

-Emm, Okey.. Bueno chicos me tengo que ir, esto practicando unas nuevas maniobras, y debo de seguir.. ya saben..- termino la pegaso mientras emprendía el vuelo pero antes de poder hacer algo fue detenida por Sangre quien la tomo de su cola

-¡Espera!

-Amm, ¿si?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Amm, Rainbow dash..-Esto fue lo último que dijo la pegaso antes de irse como rayo de ahí

Ya había anochecido y el grupo de ponys macho seguía caminando, esta vez hacia sugar cube corner..

-Al parecer a estas ponys les gusta darnos la bienvenida estrellándose con nosotros ¿no?-Decía en forma de broma Free

- Bueno, aun nadie se ha estrellado conmig.. -trato de decir Pixie pero no pudo ya que una Pegaso Gris de crin rubia y ojos biscos se estrello contra el haciéndolo caer _–" retiro lo dicho.."-_

-Oh, Lo siento, ¿estas bien?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara la pegaso que estaba algo mareada

-eh.. si, Hola! Me llamo Pixie!

-Hola, ¡yo Derpy!, oh lo siento se me hace tarde adiós- dijo la pegaso quien miro su pata como si tuviera un reloj y se fue volando

-Bueno creo ya solo quedo yo- Decía free burlonamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y extendía su brazo esperando a que alguna bonita pony se estrellara con el- ¿Hola? ¿alguien quiere chocar conmigo? Estoy listo..-

-Amm.. ¿Estás bien? – Decía un unicornio blanca de melena azul y turquesa con una cutie mark de dos corcheas, mientras se bajaba un poco sus gafas azules mostrando asi sus ojos rojos, y se quedo mirando un momento a Free que parecía un loco

-¿Eh? Si.. yo solo.. amm, estaba.. emm.. Jaja, no es lo que piensas.. yo ahh..

-Amm, si.. claro..-Dijo la pony quien se volvió a poner las gafas y acelero un poco su paso un poco asustada

-No, espera!.. oh rayos.. –

-Jajaja –Se burlaba Dark-Que estúpido te veías jajaja

-si claro, bueno olvidémoslo, mejor entremos a ese lugar de ahí- decía señalando a Sugar Cube Corner- Tal vez ahí puedan decirnos donde podríamos quedarnos

Todos entraron a Sugar Cube Corner, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie y las luces se encontraban apagadas

-Emm, creo que no hay nadie, mejor vámonos y preguntémosle a alguien más -decía free tratando de ver algo en la obscuridad

-¡SOORPRESAAAAAA! –Muchos ponys salían de su escondite para felicitar a los nuevos visitantes y al mismo tiempo prendían las luces mostrando un gran cartel que colgaba del techo con la palabra "Bienvenidos"

Los 4 ponys ante la sorpresa, retrocedieron un poco y se pusieron en posición defensiva, como se les había entrenado en el ejército para un caso como estos

-Tranquilos, ¡es su fiesta! Vengan, les prepare pastelitos! –Les dijo Pinkie Pie

Los ex-guerrero tardaron un poco en digerir lo que acababa de pasar, pero después recordaron que Rainbow Dash les había mencionado sobre una fiesta que estaba haciendo Pinkie y se tranquilizaron

-Ho..hola Pinkie- saludaba tímidamente Dark

-Hola Shark!- contesto felizmente Pinkie-¿Quieres pastel?

-Sí, claro- fue lo último que dijo Dark antes de ir por pastel junto a Pinkie

-Valla que tiene suerte ese tonto –Dijo Sangre mirando desde lejos a Dark junto a sus amigos –Jaja, ¿Free? Hey, free ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Free Spirit se encontraba inmóvil, pensativo, ya que no era la primera la vez que lo sorprendían de esa manera..

**Flashback**

Free Spirit se encontraba junto otros 4 ponys (Soul Fire, Pixie, Su compañera Blackheart y Sangre quien los dirigía) caminando por el bosque.

Estaban en una misión secreta para investigar los planes de ataque de los grifos hacía los ponys y sus aliados

-Bonito lugar- decía Blackheart una pony de piel obscura y crin color rojo claro, muy parecido a Free, solo que esta tenía unos bellos ojos color carmesí y una cutie mark de 3 gotas tan rojas como la sangre

-Si claro, si te gustan los lugares tétricos..-Contestó Dark mientras observaba el tenebroso bosque por el que caminaban

-Hey, Black –Le habló Free a Blackheart

-¿sí?

-Tengo curiosidad.. ¿Qué significa tu cutie mark?-Preguntaba Free

-Amm, bueno, mi cutie mark.. Veras.. la descubrí cuando era pequeña, fue en una pelea con una chica que se la pasaba molestándome, recuerdo que decidí enfrentarla un día y termine dándole una fuerte patada en la cara.. ella empezó a sangrar un poco y luego se fue corriendo llorando entonces de repente apareció mi cutie mark- termino de decir Black en un suspiro de nostalgia –Aun recuerdo como lloraba esa chica.. Ja, y bueno.. Supongo que no todas las ponys están hechas para cosas buenas, yo estoy hecha para pelear, por eso estoy aquí, además, Me gusta hacerlo.. jeje..Pero ¿y tú? ¿Cómo obtuviste la tuya? Es muy.. Tierna.. Jaja –Dijo burlonamente Black señalando la cutie mark de paloma que tenia Free Spirit

-Jaja.. Muy graciosa pero.. amm..Pues.. Mira.. Cuando yo era chico.. –Free no pudo continuar ya que salieron un gran grupo de grifos de atrás de los arboles, sorprendiendo a los guerreros y preparados para atacarlos con sus lanzas y flechas

-¡Emboscada! ¡Cúbranse!-Grito fuertemente Sangre quien se puso detrás de un tronco para evitar la lluvia de flechas -¡Rápido! ¡Corran! ¡Ahí!- volvió a gritar apuntando hacia la salida de ese bosque que no se encontraba muy lejos aprovechando que los grifos habían lanzado la primera tanda de flechas y tenían algo de tiempo para escapar

Los 5 guerreros empezaron a correr en dirección a la salida, pero una lanza alcanzo a Blackheart atravesándola completamente del estomago hasta el pecho

-¡AHHH!- gemía fuertemente Blackheart por el dolor

-¡Black!- Grito Free tratando de regresar por su amiga pero Dark lo detuvo

-¡Espera Free! Si vas, te mataran.. Vamos!-Trataba Dark de convencer a su amigo de no regresar por la pony pero free no le hizo caso y se libero de su compañero para ir corriendo por su amiga

-¡Spirit! ¿!Qué haces!? ¿!ESTAS LOCO!?-dijo sorprendida la pony al ver a su compañero regresar por ella

-Tal vez, pero loco por ti linda- dijo Free quien subía a su lomo a la pony herida, la cual estaba sorprendida por la repuesta de este, pero su ojos se abrieron de repente al ver un grifo acercándose a ellos

-¡Spirit! ¡Cuidado!- dijo apuntando a un grifo que se acercaba a ellos pero no fue suficiente para que Free lo alcanzara a esquivar, terminando derribado

Free se levanto rapidante y desenfundo con su hocico su cuchillo sosteniendolo con los dientes

-Ven aquí.. –Dijo entredientes free incitando al grifo a que lo atacase

El grifo voló rápidamente hacia Free tratándolo de tomar con sus filosas garras de acero pero Free lo esquivo haciendo que este chocase contra un árbol quedando inconsciente pero otros dos grifos se acercaban hacia el

Este les lanzo su cuchillo derribando a uno pero el otro le alcanzo a dar un potente golpe y a herir con sus filosas garras, dejándole una gran cicatriz en la cara, Free veía borroso a causa del golpe que le dio su atacante, El grifo aprovecho que free no podía ver para elevarse un poco preparando sus garras para ejecutar al guerrero, empezó a desencer rápidamente hacia el pony preparado para matarlo, pero al estar a pocos centímetros de free, el grifo fue derribado por una pony de crin roja, Blackheart que con sus últimas fuerzas había saltado hacia el grifo salvando a Free

Free estaba recuperando la visión y lo primero que vio fue a su amiga tendida en el piso muy herida y al grifo que estuvo a punto de matarlo un poco tambaleante, Free no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acerco al grifo para luego darle una potente patada con sus patas traseras, dejándole el rostro totalmente destrozado al grifo, Enseguida subió a su espalda a su amiga, que hace unos momentos lo había salvado

-¿Estás bien linda?-pregunto Free sin dejar de correr en dirección a sus amigos

-Bueno.. Eh estado mejor.. –Dijo en tono de broma su amiga, quien seguía muy lastimada

Free mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de saltar hacia sus amigos, quienes lo ayudaron con Blackheart para después poder escapar de la emboscada que los había sorprendido hace pocos minutos

**Fin del flashback**

-¡Spirit!- Grito fuertemente Sangre a Free que acababa de regresar de en si

-¿Ah? ¿Si señor?- Decía free un poco confundido

-Te decía que si estabas bien, pero no respondías

-Oh lo siento amigo, me perdí en mis pensamientos.. –Se disculpó el pony azabache

-Está bien, no te preocupes –Fue lo último que dijo Sangre

**Mientras tanto.. Con Dark..**

**-**Gracias por la fiesta Pinkie, es genial.. ¿Por lo general dan este tipo de bienvenidas a los visitantes? –Preguntaba Dark mientras comía algo de pastel

-Si, nos gusta darles una gran bienvenida a los nuevos habitantes de Ponyville, solo que esta vez son cuatro y la fiesta es 4 veces más fantabulosa – Pinkie Pie dijo muy emocionada, pero de repente su cara cambio a una de sorpresa y no podía aguantarse la risa al ver a Dark con la cara llena de crema de pastel

-¿Qué?

-Jsjsjs- decía Pinkie tratando de ocultar su risa con sus patas

-¿!QUE!?

-JAJAJAJAJA-Dijo Pinkie quien se había tirado al piso y no dejaba de reír- ¡Tu cara! ¡Tienes pastel! Es muy.. Gracioso jajaja – Pinkie pie seguía riendo en el piso mientras Dark se miraba confundió en el reflejo de su vaso, de repente la pony rosada dejo de reír y se levanto, acercándose lenta y tranquilamente a Dark, mirándolo a los ojos

Dark solo se quedo quieto, su corazón latía más y más rápido mientras experimentada todo tipo de emociones, estaba seguro que Pinkie lo besaría

Pinkie solo limpio la cara de Dark con una servilleta, antes de volverse a donde estaba

-Mmm.. creo que ya esta – Dijo Pinkie que, a diferencia de Dark, se encontraba indiferente a lo que acababa de hacer

- Ahh, si.. gracias –Soul Fire se había empezado a calmar, pero él sabía que no era normal reaccionar así al estar con alguien, sabía que estaba empezando a sentir algo más por aquella pony, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie

-jajaja.. Oh, casi lo olvido, ¡HORA DEL BAILE! –Pinkie se alejo hacia un micrófono dejando a Dark, el cual posteriormente fue alcanzado por sus amigos y pronto Pinkie Pie dio un anuncio –ATENCION PONYS, AH LLEGADO LA HORA DEL BAILE, TODOS TOMEN A SU PAREJA Y.. ¡A BAILAR!

La música comenzó con ayuda de una pony Dj, con lentes azules polarizados, la misma que había visto Free hace unos momentos fuera de Sugar Cube Corner

Todos los ponys tomaron a una pareja y empezaron bailar excepto los 4 compañeros quienes se encontraban solos

-Emm, ¿baile?-Pregunto free

-Si, creo que debemos conseguir una pareja ¿no les parece?-Contesto Sangre

-Emm si.. –Contesto Soul fire – Creo que debemos una conseguir pareja.. –Terminó Dark que se encontraba muy desanimado ya que él quería invitar a Pinkie, Quien se encontraba ocupada animando la fiesta..


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿baile?

Capitulo 2: ¿Baile?

._.

El baile había empezado y el grupo de amigos se encontraban aun sin pareja

-Si... em. Creo que debemos conseguir una pareja ¿no les parece? –dijo Sangre

-si... –Contesto Dark desanimado por no poder invitar a Pinkie –(suspiro) debemos conseguir una pareja...

-ahh... Chicos creo que Pixie ya se nos adelanto –decía free señalando Pixie que se encontraba bailando felizmente con la abuela Smith

-Bueno yo ya sé a quién voy a invitar... –Sangre se dirigió hacia una esquina del lugar, donde se encontraba una pony pequeña hablando con Rainbow Dash, la pony multicolor que había visto antes

-bueno, entonces creo que quedamos tu y yo free... –Decía Dark a su amigo mientras veía a pinkie bailando con algunos ponys del lugar

-Pensé que invitarías a aquella pony rosada –Le dijo free

-Sí, lo iba a hacer pero está un poco ocupada por allá animando la fiesta...

-Mmm., que mal hermano...

-si ya lo sé... pero, ¿y tú? ¿Alguien en especial que quieras invitar?

-Tu sabes que no bailo, además no puedo, sabes que yo solo quiero a una chica, aunque, no sé si la volveré a ver... –free dijo eso ultimo muy melancólico y con la mirada un poco perdida (algo que no se podía notar, por el obscuro de sus ojos)

-si si, entiendo esa parte, y si quieres mi consejo... deberías olvidar aquella chica, no dejaras tu vida solo por ella... además... hay muchas chicas lindas ¿Por qué no invitas a alguna?

-No, y gracias por tu consejo pero no lo quiero, bye – free, con la mirada baja y muchos pensamiento recorriendo su mente, decidió irse a una banca que estaba en una de las orillas del lugar, solo para poder pensar en paz un momento

-"_Mmm... Pobre free, ya se le pasara"... –_pensó Dark que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro -¿uh?

-Jeje, emm, ah... Hola ¿me recuerdas? Applejack... Nos vimos hace algunas horas...

-Ahh... Si claro que te recuerdo la chica que me regalo las manzanas, muchas gracias –Dijo amablemente Dark

-Bueno... Me preguntaba si querías, no sé... Tal vez... bueno ya que es una fiesta y todos están bailando... tal vez tu... –Applejack se sentía algo apenada al intentar invitar a Soul a bailar, pero no fue necesario seguir porque Dark la invito antes

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato?

Applejack estaba emocionada por bailar con aquel chico, ya que le parecía muy atractivo pero tenía un gran orgullo y no quería que Dark supiera lo que sentía por el

-Mmm... Bueno no sé... planeaba bailar con otro chico y...

-oh, entiendo, no importa... buscare alguien más con quien balar…

-¡NO! –grito Applejack

-¿?

-digo... no, está bien... creo que tengo algo de tiempo para bailar...

-muy bien.. –Dark tomo a Applejack y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile

Dark ya llevaba un buen rato bailando y charlando con Applejack, le parecía que aquella pony era muy a agradable y a Applejack le encantaba bailar tan cerca de aquel chico

-Por cierto... ¿tienen donde quedarse esta noche? – le pregunto Applejack a Soul Fire

-la verdad... no, pero pensaba quedarme en algún callejón o cueva... o no se

-¿enserio? Vaya que tienes suerte, porque casualmente tenemos un pequeño lugar en el granero Apple donde podrían quedarse tú y tus amigos

-Oh, no, no te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien

-que dices hombre, no es molestia enserio pueden quedarse

-¿Segura?

-segura –contestó Applejack con su característico tono campirano

-ahh, no sé qué decir... gracias Applejack, creo que nos has ayudado otra vez Jeje... pero como podría agradecerte?

-no te preocupes, ya veremos eso luego... –Applejack decía esto con la misma mirada seductora con la que había visto antes a Dark, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso

-Jeje... si... ja, _oh_…

**Mientras... con sangre**

Sangre se acercaba muy seguro a Rainbow Dash, la bonita pony cian que había conocido antes, quien se encontraba hablando con una pequeña pony café de crin color magenta

-Hey, hola Rainbow... soy yo, chico con el que chocaste hace un rato...

-Jeje oh si hola, y respecto a eso... lo siento, no me fije...

-jaja, si no te preocupes

-está bien

-hola... ejú! Sigo aquí–Decía la pequeña pony que estaba con Rainbow

-Oh, Scootalo el es... ¿Amm? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah...cierto, me llamo Engel... –Decía al momento que se agachaba un poco para presentarse a la pony más pequeña –Hola pequeña

-¡Hola!.. –contesto Scootalo antes de poder notar algo extraño en la mirada de Engel hacia Dash –Emm... Bueno Rainbow creo que iré con Applebloom y Sweetiebelle...

-Ah... está bien... Diviértete –Le contesto Rainbow a Scootalo indiferente

-emm... si tú también hermanita –Scootalo se fue diciéndole esto último a Dash tratando de insinuar algo, haciendo a Dash sonrojarse un poco, pero suficiente para que sangre lo notara

-Amm... Jeje... Ella es mi hermanita... Es muy bromista, ya sabes... –Decía Rainbow quien se puso algo nerviosa

-Emm, si, te entiendo –Sangre quedo unos segundos viendo a los ojos a Rainbow y luego comenzó a hablar – y... ¿Bailas?

-¿Qué? Ahh... la verdad no mucho, yo... –Decía titubeando un poco la pegaso color cian

-Vamos, será divertido... –Sangre tomo a Dash y la llevo hasta donde estaban los demás ponys bailando, aunque esta se resistió un poco término cediendo

-Ahh, (suspiro) está bien…

Sangre y Dash estaban muy juntos uno del otro, y muchos de los ponys ahí presentes los miraban ya que parecían una tierna pareja

-Lo ves, es fácil – Le dijo sangre a Dash mientras bailaban

-Je, si... muy fácil –dijo en tono sarcástico, pero Sangre no lo noto- Así que te llamas... ¿Engel?- Pregunto Dash tratando de comenzar una plática

-Bueno la verdad me llamo Rainbow Blood... Engel es una forma más corta de llamarme...

-¿Rainbow Blood? –Interrumpió sorprendida Rainbow Dash por el parecido en sus nombres

-Je, si ya se, Una extraña coincidencia... Pero bueno como te decía... Me llamo Rainbow Blood, Engel es solo para acortar y bueno... Sangre es un pequeño apodo que recibí en el ejercito... y mis amigos suelen llamarme así... –Después de decir esto la pareja dejo de bailar un momento

-Espera, espera ¿! Ejercito!?

-Si, mis amigos y yo éramos integrantes del TEA, yo era jefe de pelotón, Free y Dark eran parte de mi equipo y mi amigo Pixie era el mensajero

-Wow, ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo es allá?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir de aquel lugar, pero creo que es... agra... dable?

-Wow, debe ser fantástico estar allá- Le contesto Rainbow y después los dos se miraron con una sonrisa durante varias segundos

-¿Y porque no me hablas un poco de ti? Dime... ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres? –Sangre no dejaba de ver a los ojos de Rainbow mientras hablaban

Amm, bueno yo suelo practicar algunos trucos en el aire, porque ¿sabes? Quiero ser un wonderbolt –Dash dijo esto muy segura, algo que le agrado mucho a sangre

-Que bien, estoy seguro de que, con algo de esfuerzo lo lograras, se ve que eres una gran voladora –le contesto sangre sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Enserio? Amm... gracias –Rainbow se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, algo que no solía pasarle al estar junto a un chico

-¿Sabes Rainbow? Creo que eres una pegaso muy hermosa, además me gusta mucho como eres... –Sangre dijo esto con una mirada un tanto seductora esperando una respuesta de Dash

Rainbow no sabía que decir, era un comentario muy atrevido para alguien que acababa de conocer

-ahh... Gracias... je –Rainbow volteo hacia otro lugar tratando de ocultar su cara ya que estaba algo apenada –Tu... también me agradas...

-eres una chica muy especial Rainbow, eres muy agradable y segura de ti misma, sabes... me encantaría conocerte un poco más y poder ser tu amigo... o no se... tal vez algo más...

Rainbow estaba algo impresionada por el comentario de sangre y no le contesto, blood comenzó a acercársele más a Dash, todo alrededor parecía detenerse, y el solo se acercaba más y más al rostro de Dash comenzando a cerrar los ojos, con la intención de besarla, pero al estar casi juntos labio a labio, Dash reacciono y le puso el casco en la boca a sangre, separándose de el

-¡Espera! ¿! Qué haces!?- Rainbow estuvo algunos segundos pensando y después miro enojada a blood

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba confundido Sangre

-¿Como que pasa? ¿! Casi me besas!? –Contesto enojada Rainbow que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a sobrevolar el suelo

-¿si... y? ¿Acaso no querías besarme?

-¿! Que te hace pensar que quería besarte!? –Decía todavía más disgustada Dash acercando su cara a Sangre en tono de amenaza

-Bueno yo... Pensé que, te agradaba..¿o no? –Sangre

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Sangre se encontraba en un gran aprieto, en sus viajes había conocido a muchas chicas, y ninguna fue problema al memento de conquistarlas

-yo aam... _"rayos... ahora que hago..."_

-¿si?

-No lo sé... ¿está bien?, lo siento, creo que confundí un poco las cosas...

Rainbow seguía enojada pero noto que la disculpa era honesta en los ojos de sangre, con lo cual se calmo volviendo al suelo y suspiro relajándose un poco...

-Está bien… pero creo que alguien debería enseñarte como tratar a una chica –Dash dijo esto en un tono enojado y algo en broma, aunque ya estaba calmada

Sangre sonrió un poco y se3 relajo, volvió sus ojos a los de Rainbow, le parecían hermosos, en esos pocos segundos sangre pudo darse cuenta de que podría enamorarse de aquella bella chica, pero ¿ella podría enamorarse de él?

-¿Bueno... Seguiremos bailando o no? –Dash dijo esto sorprendiendo mucho a sangre

-¿e...estás segura? –Sangre y Rainbow se veían de una manera peculiar, una mirada, era algo entre seductiva y retadora a la vez

-Claro, mientras no intentes besarme...

-está bien, pero no prometo nada... –Sangre tomo a su pareja preparados para volver a bailar, esta vez, sin presiones

-_"Voy a conquistarte Rainbow Dash, se que lo hare..."_

**Mientras tanto... En el tejado de Sugar Cube Corner**

-¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí? – Dijo confundido Pixie a la abuela Smith quien también estaba desconcertada

-No lo sé hijito... No... Lo... Se...

**Cerca de ahí, en alguna banca cerca de la pared se encontraba Free, sentado, Quieto, Pensativo...**

-_¿Dónde estás Black, donde?.._

**Flashback**

Free se encontraba entrenando junto con sus compañeros en una parte de las afueras de Equestria, con un calor insoportable

-Estúpido calor, me estoy friendo... –Se quejaba Dark mientras hacía lagartijas con una de sus patas delanteras en su espalda, como los demás soldados que ahí se encontraban

-Por lo menos no tenemos que estar todo el día en la torre vigilando, como Sangre –Contesto free sin dejar la cuenta de ejercicios que llevaba – _"82, 82, 84..."_

-Sí, lo sé... Pobre Sangre, debe estar ardiendo... –Dark alzaba la mirada viendo hacia una torre a lo lejos, donde se encontraba su amigo, pero sin dejar de hacer sus lagartijas –Por cierto, ¿qué paso con Blackheart? No supe nada de ella desde que volvimos de aquella misión de reconocimiento hace 3 semanas...

-Supe que no fue nada grave, la lanza solo le rompió parte de la costilla pero fue tratada rápido, la dieron de alta hace 2 semanas, pero aun sigue recuperándose... "_89, 90..."_

-Me sorprende que te allas arriesgado así por aquella chica, pudiste morir... ¿lo sabes?

-Lo sé, pero... no podía dejarla, creo que ella y yo tenemos algo especial, no sé... Como...explicártelo... "_94... 95..."_

_-_creo que se llama "enamorarse" hermano –Dark dijo esto mirando con una sonrisa un tanto burlona a free, que no le respondió ¿acaso Dark tendría razón? -.. Bueno, regresando al tema... Oí que la enviaron con su pelotón a supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas en el campamento del este...

-Sí, salió hace 3 días... "98,_99, 100" – _todos los soldados se levantaron al mismo tiempo y el general comenzó a hablar

-Bien soldados... Creo que es suficiente por hoy... Pueden volver a sus tiendas –El general dio un rápido saludo poniendo su casco en la frente, los soldados hicieron lo mismo y luego se retiraron

Free iba camino a su tienda junto con Dark, pero fueron interrumpidos por Pixie, el mensajero de la división

-¡Oigan! ¡Chicos!

-¿Que pasa Pixie? –Le contesto Free seriamente

-¿No se enteraron?

-¿de qué?

-El pelotón de forest, desapareció –Decía Pixie a sus compañeros

-Espera, espera ¿Cómo que desapareció? –Contesto free sorprendido

-Si, de camino al campamento del Este, No se sabe que paso, pero lo más seguro es que hayan sido atacados por un escuadrón de perros diamante, o alguna hidra yo que sé, seguramente ya están muertos... –Le explicaba Pixie indiferente a sus amigos

-¿QUE? –Free salió corriendo apresurado hacia la tienda de el mayor, la cual era la más grande y no estaba lejos de el

-Hey, ¿qué le pasa a Free? Se ve un poco alterado...

Dark no le contesto, solo le dio un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y se fue

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? –Pixie caminaba siguiendo a Dark

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del mayor, free entraba presurosamente

-mayor, supe que desapareció forest y su pelotón, quisiera ofrecerme para su búsqueda

-Se lo agradezco soldado... Pero esta vez no habrá búsqueda...

-¿Qué de que habla? –Free estaba confundido ante la repuesta del oficial

-Desaparecieron cerca del territorio del norte, así que esto ahora es problema de ellos, no se preocupe soldado, ya envié un mensaje hacia allá, ellos se ocuparan

-Pero mayor...

-Puede retirarse señor Spirit –Sin más, el capitán dio una señal de despedida y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo

Free no respondió, solo le regreso la señal y se fue muy frustrado de ahí

Rainbow Blood se encontraba aun en la torre de vigilancia muy acalorado, esta bañado en sudor pero aun así estaba muy atento hacia cualquier cosa, de repente escucho algo, pasos para ser más exactos, cerca de él, dio un vistazo pensando que era algún invasor o algo parecido pero para su sorpresa, era free, quien vestía su equipo de combate, que consistía en un cuchillo de batalla muy filoso y otro varios más chicos de distintos gruesos y sin mango colocados en sus laterales, además de un pequeño botiquín de emergencia y su cantimplora de agua

-¡HEY, FREE! ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

-Voy a dar un pequeño paseo...

-¿Paseo? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Vuelve aquí, te meterás en un gran lio si el jefe sabe que te has fugado

-Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que nuestros compañeros del pelotón F pueden seguir vivos... Sin mencionar a Black… -esto último lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, para después seguir su camino

-¡Espera! –Grito Sangre a free y luego en un rápido movimiento se deslizo por las escaleras bajando hasta donde su compañero, poniéndole una pata en el hombro haciéndolo detenerse –si vas podrías morir...

-Hermano, no me convencerás de regresar...

-Lo sé... – Engel volvió rápidamente a la parte de debajo de la torre, abrió una caja que parecía algún tipo de baúl y saco su equipo de combate, que consistía en un botiquín, una cantimplora y su espada, la cual era muy grande y filosa –Por eso... Iré contigo

-¿Qué? ah... no debes hacerlo tío... Tendrás problemas si me acompañas...

-nah... Está bien, me las arreglare luego, después de todo eres mi amigo... y... estoy aburrido, no hemos tenido nada de acción en días además, sin mi ten por seguro que ya te hubiera comido una manticora o cual criatura que habite ahí.. –Sangre dijo lo último en broma, y camino frente de su compañero, sabía que era una misión arriesgada, pero no iba a dejar a su amigo ir solo

-solo espero que sigan con vida.. – fue lo último que dijo free

**Fin del flashback**

Free, aun sentado, comenzó a ver a su alrededor, había toda una fiesta él y sus amigos ¿Enserio hicieron eso solo para él? free estaba muy pensativo, podía notar como había un ambiente de felicidad en aquel lugar, sin problemas, sin complicaciones, se sentía cómodo y al mismo tiempo raro, sus amigos se encontraban muy contentos, bailando con chicas que conocieron, parecían muy despreocupados

-_"Creo que siquiera debo intentarlo…"_ –Free decidió levantarse y tratar en disfrutar la fiesta, era momento de olvidar su pasado, conocer nueva gente y así como comenzar una nueva vida, aunque esto podía tal vez ser uno de los retos más grandes que jamás haya tenido

Ya era tarde y la música había terminado, algunos ponys ya se estaban yendo mientras otros se quedaron un poco más platicando

Sangre acompaño a Rainbow fuera, para después despedirse de ella amistosamente

Dark se encontraba con Applejack platicando sobre algunas de sus misiones en el ejército y otras tantas cosas sobre el

Pixie se encontraba en algún lugar, vestido de gallo y buscando a la abuela Smith, que había desaparecido

Mientras tanto free, se acerco a la Dj de la fiesta, una unicornio blanca con lente polarizados que ya había conocido horas atrás, la cual guardaba sus cosas junto con su amiga

-emm.. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –pregunto free como excusa para comenzar una conversación

-Oh, claro gracias… ¡Oye! ¿No eres tú el loco que habla solo? –Preguntaba la pony con una gran sonrisa a free

-Amm.. Así parece.. Me llamo Free.. Free Spirit–Free tomo la pata de la pony y le beso cortésmente – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, jaja .. Vynil Scrath, mucho gusto –Los dos quedaron mirándose un buen rato y luego la pony agregó –ah sí, y ella es mi amiga Octavia, _ten cuidado, es un poco gruñona.._

Free con los ojos abiertos volteo a ver junto a Vynil a la pony café de crin del mismo color y cutie mark de una clave de sol que se encontraba cerca de ellos, y después volvieron a mirarse los dos asistiendo con la cabeza

-¡Escuche eso! Y no. No soy gruñona.. Mucho gusto–dijo Octavia acercando sea free amablemente

-Mucho gusto- contesto free saludándola de la misma forma que a Vynil

-bueno, iré a guardar mi chelo, ¡nos vemos!

-adiós –Se despidió la pony dj de su amiga, y después siguió guardando sus cosas con ayuda de free, y después de 5 minutos ya habían terminado

-Bueno, creo que eso era todo, muchas gracias free –la unicornio se puso la maleta donde guardo sus cosas sobre su espalda con ayuda de su magia, pero le resultaba muy pesada –bu..eno.. aghh.. esta cosa pesa… a.. adiós.._ Oh.._

La unicornio había dado apenas 2 pasos y la maleta se le había caído al suelo

-espera.. –Free tomo la maleta y sin dificultad se la puso en su lomo –Te ayudare

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias!

Free y la pony se encontraban en la salida de Sugar cube Corner pero free se detuvo un segundo para hablar con sus amigos

-Eh, tíos, nos vemos en un rato –Decía free a sus amigos

-Los veré en aquel granero de por allá, conseguí un lugar para quedarnos –Dijo Dark

-Muy bien, los veré allá con Pixie.. –Contesto Sangre

-Hablando de Pixie.. ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, pero no se preocupen, el siempre desaparece

-Cierto.. Muy bien, adiós

-adiós

Free y vinyl caminaban tranquilamente por las vacías calles de Ponyville platicando un poco

-¿sabías que tienes unos ojos muy locos? ¡Soncasi totalmente negros!….–Le dijo vinyl sorprendida

-Je, si lo sé.. Llevo años con ellos, oye.. Me gustan tus gafas –dijo free a la unicornio color blanco

-Lo sé, ¿no son geniales?

-jaja, sí, creo que lo son..

-Bueno, llegamos… ¡ven pasa!… puedes dejar las cosas ahí –Decía vinyl entrando a su casa –Muchas gracias por ayudarme…

-No hay de qué..

-Uh! Bueno, Octavia llegara a casa un poco más tarde, así que tenemos tiempo antes de que venga a gruñir.. Y bueno. .¿QUIERES VER MI CUARTO DE INSTRUMENTOS? –Decía vinyl muy emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa, algo que le resultaba muy gracioso a free

-Claro, vamos

La pareja se dirigió a un cuarto lleno de instrumentos, en las paredes había algunos cuadros de Octavia y vinyl ya que Vivian juntas y eran grandes amigas

-¡Mira! estas son mis hermosuras –Decía vinyl señalando un grupo de todo tipo de instrumentos que había amontonados en una esquina del cuarto

-Que bien, se ve que te gusta mucho tocar ¿no es así?

-así es, me encanta, podría enseñarte si quieres..

-me gustaría mucho ha, y.. Bueno ¿Qué te parecería salir un día de estos?

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

-¿Mañana? –Free se sorprendió un poco porque nunca pensó que la pony aceptara –Oh, sí claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?

-Mmm., ven por mí aquí, a las 6:00

-Excelente, a las seis aquí

Los dos se dieron una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigieron a la puerta para despedirse pero la unicornio de lentes azules se distrajo un poco tropezando con su propia pata tirando a free también, junto con la lámpara que iluminaba la sala provocado que se apague, cayendo los dos en un sofá café que se encontraba cerca

-Auh, perdón ¿estás bien? No veo nada.. –decía la pony que tenia encima a free

-emm… yo estoy bien.. _"jaja"_

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, era Octavia, quien iba llegando cargando un estuche con su chelo

-¿Qué paso aquí, porque todo esta tan obscuro? – Octavia rápidamente tomo la lámpara encendiéndola, encontrándose con su amiga y free acostados en el sofá uno sobre el otro con una gran cara de póker

-emm.. Nos tropezamos.. –decía vinyl dándole un pequeño codazo a free para que se bajara

-ah.. Es cierto, nos caímos, en.. El.. Sofá, los dos.. Juntos.. –dijo free quien ya estaba parado junto a vinyl viendo a su amiga

-eso no ayuda mucho.. –le susurro vinyl a free

-bueno, ahh yo ya me hiba..

-Si bueno, adiós free… gracias por ayudarme con las cosas.. Emm.. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió vinyl llevando a free a la puerta con una amable sonrisa

-Amm, si bueno adiós, mañana te veo.. Buenas noches.. –con esto free se despidió de las dos ponys para caminar hasta donde quedo de verse con sus amigos

-¡bye!.. –Dijo amablemente Octavia cerrando luego la puerta –.. Así que no eres tan tímida como parecías ¿verdad amiga? –le dijo la pony a la unicornio blanca con unos mirada picara

-¿!QUE!?


	4. capitulo 3: el ultimo gran golpe

**Bueno chicos, aquí el capitulo tres del fic :3 Espero que les guste  
Agradecimientos a todos los que me han enviado reviews porque son de mucha ayuda, Gracias **

**Freedom-FS**

**:B**

**Capitulo 3: "El gran golpe"**

Hace no mucho cada integrante de grupo de ex guerreros se había hacia diferentes lados para luego ir al granero Apple, donde se supone se reunirían

Sangre iba llegando al granero, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ahí era el lugar así que comenzó a buscar a sus amigos

**-¿**Dark? ¿Free? Hey, Chicos ¿están.. Aquí? Si... ¿Si era aquí?–dijo en voz alta el macho color celeste, mientras asomaba su cabeza hacia el interior del granero intentando localizar a Soul, que era el que los cito de encontrarse ahí, y evidentemente estaba ahí, pero no como él esperaba - Pero que..¿!Dark!? 

Soul fire se encontraba en el granero muy bien acompañado de Applejack dándole un muy apasionado beso

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Dijo Dark muy nervioso, separándose de Applejack y buscando con la mirada a su amigo  
-Oh Wow, Dark sabía que eras un galán pero enserio, wow apenas llevamos un día aquí y ya estas besándote con esta chica.. –Dijo asombrado sangre a su compañero y con una amistosa sonrisa

Dark volteo a ver a Applejack un momento, parecía no molestarle solo estaba algo sonrojada con la cabeza baja y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué? No espera, Es que nosotros solo… -Intento explicar Dark pero fue interrumpido por su compañero Pixie que iba llegando al lugar

-Eh chicos, Al fin llegue, los extrañe mucho –Habló Pixie, muy contento camino a su amigo sangre con sus alas abiertas con intención de abrazarlo, pero Engel lo separo con la pata para que no lo abrazara y después le hizo una seña con los ojos para que volteara a ver a Dark y a Applejack -¿Eh? ¿Dark y Applejack? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Engel y Pixie se voltearon dándole la espalda a Applejack y a Dark mientras se susurraban algo a solas, y Dark solo trataba de simular que no lo notaba volteando su mirada hacia cualquier lado

-Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Darky? Wow.. –Dijo en sorprendido Pixie, y después junto con sangre voltearon sus cabezas un momento hacia Soul y Applejack para luego seguirse susurrando –Puaj, ¿qué? ¿Y a apoco no le dio asco?

Dark enrosco los ojos al ver a sus infantiles amigos hablando de él y susurrándose, pero después giro su mirada hacia Applejack que lo estaba viendo, otra vez, de manera seductora y le hizo ponerse nervioso de nuevo, Sangre y Pixie habían terminado de hablar y se giraron otra vez hacia su amigo

-Chicos déjenme explicarles, verán Applejack y yo solo estábamos conversando un poco y...

-¿Te.. Te gusta Applejack? –Dijo Pixie bastante directo a Soul fire

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿no? –Dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a Dark con una mirada de descontento y tal vez algo de decepcion

-no, ¡Sí! Digo.. No sé..

-¿no sabes qué? –Dijo free que también iba llegando al lugar

-A Dark le gusta Applejack –Comentó Pixie

-es verdad –Agregó Sangre que estaba distraído mirado las cosas que había en el granero

-No me gusta Applejack –Volvió a explicar Soul pero con los ojos bien abiertos y algo nervioso porque Applejack lo miraba con algo de enojo

-¿Te gusta Applejack? –Dijo free mirando algo extrañado a Dark

-¡aaaah! No.. No sé.. Adios.–Exclamo Dark antes de abandonar el lugar, pero todos se quedaron mirando a la puerta y a los pocos segundos volvió Dark con cara seria recordando que no tiene lugar para quedarse

-no digan nada… -habló Dark sin mirar a nadie, solo camino hasta la parte de atrás del granero

-Emm, muy bien chicos ustedes pueden.. Amm.. Quedarse por aquí –Explico Applejack señalando una esquina del lugar dónde había algo de paja y algunas sabanas –no es el lugar más cómodo pero servirá..

Después de decir esto Applejack se despidió y salió por la puerta del granero

-Hasta luego chicos, Buenas noches!

-Hasta luego, gracias Applejack –Le contesto Sangre

-Psst, Dark, Hey voltea!

-Que quieres Pixie..

-¿Qué tal Applejack? ¿Besa bien?

Soul fire estaba enojado, tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a pixie pero fueron interrumpidos por applejack

-Por cierto.. ¿Han visto a la abuela Smith?

Los 4 chicos se miraron unos momento unos a otros negando con la cabeza

-Emm.. no… -Dijo Pixie que se encontraba mirando hacia los lado como si tratara de ocultar algo algo

-Umm.. Está bien.. Seguramente se ha de haber quedado dormida en algún lugar.. Muy bien.. Adiós.. –Antes de cerrar la puerta Applejack quedo mirando un momento a Soul Fire y dándole una sonrisa algo coqueta para después cerrar de golpe la puerta dejando a Dark con sus amigos mirándolo burlonamente

-Entonces.. ¿Si besa bien?

-Cállate Pixie..

El grupo de amigos estuvo hablando por más y más tiempo, Hablando de su día, quejas o cualquier cosa que surgiera

-ahh, creo que ya entiendo... a ver, llegaste, estuvieron platicando un rato y después ¿ella te beso a ti? – explicaba Pixie

-Exacto –contesto Dark

-¿Qué tipo de chica te besa A TI? – contestó sorprendido Pixie a su amigo color fuego

-eh, Soul –Llamo Sangre- pero ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Digo.. es bonita y creo que le gustas..

-Si lo sé, Pero yo quiero a alguien más… -Aclaraba Dark a sus amigos

-¿a si? ¿Quién? –Pregunto Sangre a su amigo

-Bueno.. es una chica muy bonita y muy alegre, una chica que.. –Dark miraba hacia ningún lado con una sonrisa mientras explicaba pero fue interrumpido por su compañero free

-Es Pinkie –dijo

-¿Pinkie? –pregunto sangre

-(suspiro) si.. –Dijo Dark disgustado por ser interrumpido

-Bueno amigo, no quiero desanimarte pero pinkie es una pony.. Ahh como decirlo.. No.. no muy seria, y no creo que en este momento este pensando en este tipo de cosas, ya sabes.. Y si no es así, seguro ya tiene algún que otro chico detrás de ella, al fin y acabo lleva mucho tiempo en este pueblo.. –Comento sangre a su amigo, lo cual le disgusto pero después se calmo comprendiendo lo que sangre le quería decir

-aun.. no.. no lo sé.. Creo que debo pensarlo.., no sé..

-está bien

-Bueno cambiando de tema.., ¿y qué tal tu Pixie? ¿Tras alguna pony? –Pregunto después de un rato Soul fire a su amigo pegaso

-Bueno, no sé cómo pero me perdí cerca de un bosque.. y bueno también perdí a la abuela Smith.. –Recordaba Pixie, mientras sus amigos se miraban unos a otros extrañados –Pero bueno… luego de caminar un poco me encontré a una hermosa pony color crema, un poco tímida, al principio no me quiso hablar pero después se me ocurrió darle una flor muy bonita que estaba por ahí y creo que después de platicar con ella sobre mis mascotas loros que tengo en mi casa en Manhattan le caí bien y luego me invito a pasar a su casa.. y mm, le dije que nos veríamos luego, creo.. ¿O fue a un oso?

-mm.. yo también conseguí una cita, aquella unicornio blanca que manejaba la música.. Iré por ella mañana, a las seis –hablo free contándole a sus amigos de la cita que tenia con vinyl

-muy bien, suerte a los dos –le dijo sangre a los dos

-si.. Gracias.. ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue con Rainbow.. –Pregunto free a su amigo sangre, el pegaso color azul rey

-Rainbow dash –Acompletó Pixie a su amigo free

-si.. ¿Que paso con ella? –También le pregunto Soul Fire

-Bueno, algunos problemas pero estoy bien, me eh prepuesto ganarme su corazón y les aseguro que eso hare.. –contesto firmemente sangre

-me alegro por ti.. –le comento Free a su amigo sangre

Después de platicar durante casi una hora más, cada quien se quedo dormido en alguna lugar del granero, Dark sobre la paja mal tapado con la sabana blanca que ahí se encontraba, Pixie de cabeza roncando y con algo de saliva saliendo de su boca, sangre bocarriba en el piso tapándose la cara con una pata mientras free estaba dormido en una esquina, sentado y con la cabeza viendo hacia abajo...

**En una estación de tren...**

-¿Seguro fueron hacia Ponyville? Odiaría viajar en vano, con lo que me marean los trenes...–dijo un macho color amarillo de crin café claro

-Seguro, uno de los pasajeros que viene de allá dice haberlos visto bajar, 4 ponys de aspecto extraño cargando en su equipaje un cosas que parecían ser armamento–le contesto un unicornio que estaba ahí, este era de de color blanquecino y crin azul celeste

-¿Cómo sabes que son ellos? Muchos soldados fueron de regreso en grupos después de la noticia sobre el fin de los ataques...

-El pasajero también me dijo que uno de ellos era realmente molesto y que no dejaba de hablar y hablar durante todo el camino, además de hablar de cosas sin sentido y de muchas anécdotas extrañas

-Pixie...

-así es, y además… dice que el más serio se sentó en la parte de atrás con él y notó que tiene un extraño lunar que le atraviesa por los dos ojos..

-Bueno posiblemente sea free, está bien vamos..

-seguro que son ellos, lo se

-Si tu lo dices… está bien, bueno dormiré un poco.. El siguiente tren sale hasta dentro de unas 8 horas –dijo el pony color naranja, para después caer instantáneamente dormido, roncando de manera exagerada

_-_espero que acepten la oferta esos dos.. Necesito a sangre y a free en mi equipo para hacer esto..

**En una mina de alguna parte..**

-Maldita sea, ya me canse de solo romper y romper rocas –decía un pony macho café de crin blanca de edad adulta que estaba algo sucio por estar tanto tiempo en la mina, pero se le notaba una gran musculatura además de un tatuaje en su pecho con la inscripción "I love mom" dentro de un corazón atravesado por una flecha, algo rudo o al mismo tiempo no

-¿Enserio estas cansado de esto? Pues te alegrara lo que te voy a decir.. –Le contesto un pegaso cerca de ahí, color naranja y crin café, que, como su amigo dejo de picar y recargo su herramienta en el suelo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara –Como sabrás los perros diamante se rindieron, los grifos cesaron los ataques y el resto de los enemigos fueron eliminados o son prisioneros..

-Si lo sé, me afecto mucho ya no poder matar a esos malditos perros diamante.. –dijo el pony café con una notable frustración

-bueno, se descubrió que varios de los generales más importantes de los bandos enemigos no les cayó muy bien la noticia de que esta guerra se detuvo, y se sabe que se unieron y ahora están preparando un último ataque.. o algo asi

-¿U... Ultimo ataque? A que te refieres – Blaine, que era el nombre del macho color café, dejo caer su pico y se notaba más interesado a lo que decía su compañero

-Como lo escuchaste, Un último ataque, un último gran golpe, Todo o nada, se arriesgaran a dar el ataque sabiendo que si fallan seguramente serán ejecutadas por asesinato o traición..

-¿y donde es donde entro yo o porque me cuentas esto Crunch? No entiendo..

-Bueno, en la operación correrá mucho dinero... y si el ejercito interviene seguro se quedara con todo.. Piénsalo, solo necesitamos gente que esté dispuesta a arriesgarse, si lo logramos, seremos ricos ¿entiendes? ¡RICOS! ¡Adiós a esta basura hola nueva vida!-termino emocionado el pegaso naranjado

-Mmm.. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo! Hagámoslo! Además, extrañaba la acción–contesto Blaine decidido y pateando lejos su pico

-Bueno pero antes necesitamos ir por algunos chicos.. Seguro que aceptaran, además nadie es tan hábil con la espada y cuchillo como ellos dos... ni tan agiles como sus amigos –el pegaso saco de detrás de su ala una foto tomada en la armada donde salían 4 guerreros que ellos conocían muy bien

**En una carruaje camino a Ponyville**

**-**¿Sangre y Spirit verdad? –Habló el conductor del carruaje que iba a toda velocidad

-Así es, son los mejores para este trabajo, ganaremos mucho dinero amigos míos, mucho dinero... –les decía una pegaso blanca de crin rubia vestida formalmente a otros 5 ponys macho vestidos de traje que había dentro del carruaje y al conductor

-bueno, eso si aceptan.. –comentó uno de ellos

-Aceptaran, se que lo harán.. Además, si se ponen difíciles tal vez podamos.. Convencerlos.. –Dijo la pegaso sacando una gran bolsa con monedas de oro de su mochila, dejándolo a vista de los demás

-Vaya cosa..

**Reunión secreta…**

-Bien, iré con ellos señor –decía un general vestido de militar que portaba gafas de sol y ropa militar, apenas se podía notar su pelaje blanco y su crin obscura que además estaba acompañado por varios soldados vestidos de forma similar

-Muy bien, y recuerde, estos soldados son muy hábiles y los necesitamos para poder ganar este ataque, convénzalos como sea, buen trato, dinero, amenazas.. Si necesita matar a alguien para que accedan hágalo, haga todo lo que sea necesario, si no, no se moleste en volver señor.. Puede retirarse –Le decía un pony vestido de negro con lentes obscuros acompañado de otros ponys vestido de la misma forma sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera

-Está bien señor, no le fallare.. Vamos chicos –terminó de decir el general militar y se fue con sus soldados detrás de el

**Ponyville**

-Psst, Spirit.. Psst, oye Spirit.. PSSST! –gritaba Pixie despertando a su compañero de crin roja

-(suspiro),¿ahora qué quieres Pixie?

-No lo sé, no puedo dormir, siento como si.. Como si.. No sé.. No sé cómo decirlo..

-pues no lo digas –contesto free secamente porque quería seguir durmiendo

-como si más de 30 ponys de distintos lugares vengan camino hacia Ponyville solo para buscarnos y ofrecernos algo peligroso y precipitado que no podremos rechazar aunque eso implique arriesgar nuestras vidas y la del resto de la población pero de lograrlo podríamos salvar cientos y cientos de vidas y al mismo tiempo salir beneficiados todos, lo suficiente para no tener que volver a hacer algún trabajo de ese tipo en toda nuestras vidas

Free miraba sorprendido a Pixie y con la boca abierta, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y le contestó

-Cálmate Pixie, son solo supersticiones tuyas, ahora, si me dejaras dormir, te lo agradecería mucho..

-muy bien, buenas noches

-buenas noches

En ese momento se oyó el canto de un gallo el cual despertó a todos los que estaban en el granero

-Maldita sea.. –Decía enojado free tapándose los oídos tratando de volver a dormir pero después de no poder se resigno a levantarse y después se comenzó a estirar

-(bostezo) bueno chicos, ¿vamos a desayunar o qué? –preguntó sangre aun cansado

-bien vamos, yo invito –dijo Pixie mostrando una pequeña bolsa con suficiente dinero para comer por toda una semana

-Pixie ¿todo este tiempo has tenido dinero y no nos dijiste? –Regaño Dark

-Jeje... je... si es que, lo olvide... perdón chicos..

-Bueno, si tu invitas, vamos.. Vi un pequeño lugar cerca de aquí donde venden comida –comento free que se estaba estirando y bostezando aun un poco

-bien, vamos... –dijo sangre que camina siendo seguido por el resto de sus amigos

Llegando todos tomaron una mesa las cuales que estaban puestas en el exterior, y pidieron algo de comer, mientras platicaban y reían un tanto

-sí, si luego llego una mama osa y me confundió con uno de sus hijos, tuve que estar 2 semanas comiendo pescados crudos que ella me traía! –Decía alegre Pixie a sus compañeros que no dejaban de reír por su bizarra anécdota

-Caballeros, su comida –les dijo el mesero que vestía de de traje y tenía una servilleta en la pata mientras ponía los platos en la mesa

-Oh que maravilla, hace mucho que no veía comida de verdad –Pixie empezó a comer muy rápidamente con su hocico en el plato tirando comida por toda la mesa y haciendo que a Dark le cayeran restos de comida en la cara

-Pixie deberías tener un poco de modales ¿no crees?

-no.

-bueno, al menos free y yo tuvimos educación..

-¿Qué? –dijo free viendo confundido a Dark, free estaba levantando su cara del plato y la tenía toda sucia por comer de la misma forma que Pixie

-agh,¿ tú también? Bueno.. Pero siquiera sangre..

-A mi no me metas –decía sangre que levantaba el pato con sus patas haciendo que toda la comida callera dentro de su boca y lo ensuciara todo

-ah, qué más da.. –Dark empezó a comer igual que sus compañeros pero se paro rápidamente al ver pasar a pinkie

-¿pinkie?

Dark se levanto y se sacudió el cuerpo y luego fue a donde la pony, que estaba cargando una caja rosada de lo que parecían ser pastelitos

-Pinkie –le hablo Soul

-Hola Shark!

-Dark

-¡Hola Dark!

-¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Dark a pinkie

-Bueno, el señor y la señora cake salieron y me encargaron entregar tooodos estos pedidos –dijo volteando a ver la caja con los pasteles algo abrumaba por la cantidad

-oh y.. ¿necesitas ayuda? –pregunto algo preocupado Soul

-No creo que no, gracias de todos modos –contesto con bonita sonrisa Dark, lo que hizo que se perdiera en ella

-bueno... Iré a entregar el pedido de Spike...

-oh, sí, si, ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar?

-no puedo pero.. ¿que te parece si vas a buscarme al lago esta tarde? lleva a tus amigos, también irán mis amigas!

-Okey, ahí estaré

-bien, adiós Darcy!

.-adiós

-ah, por cierto tienes comida en la cara –después de esto pinkie siguió su camino saltando alegremente dejando a Dark limpiándose la cara muy apenado

Dark regreso con sus amigos que ya estaban acabando de comer

-eh, como te fue –pregunto free con bocado en la boca

-bueno tenemos una cita los 4 paro hoy en la tarde en el lago

-si va dash, ahí estaré – comento sangre que se estaba limpiando con una servilleta

-bien, los veo allá –dijo Pixie

-bueno yo tengo que ver a una chica a esa hora, pero si puedo iré ¿está bien? –comentó Free

-bien, bueno allá los veo, iré a tomar un baño en casa de Applejack, ahh... Adiós –dijo Soul fire y se fue

-bien

-adiós

-chao hermano

**Más tarde**

Habían pasado ya 4 horas, free acababa de darse un baño en una tina de madera fuera del granero Apple y se está secando para luego tomar un rosa de los arbustos de ahí cerca e ir camino a casa de vinyl

Al llegar free se acomodo un poco La melena y toco la puerta con la rosa en su pata

-Ya voy! –Octavia la pony café grisáceo abrió la puerta, se veía con unas grandes ojeras y dentro de la casa se podía oír música a un alto volumen

-oh, hola free, en un momento viene Vi ..

-Gracias Octavia, la esperare..

Octavia cerró la puerta y después de un rato la música paró y vinyl abrió la puerta

-Ah, eres tu free, ven pasa, siéntate, en un minuto salgo –le dijo la unicornio blanca a free, que luego de saludarle subió las escaleras y se fue a otro cuarto

Free se sentó y mientras miró los cuadros que había por la sala en donde salían Octavia, vinyl y algunas ponys más que no conocía y también vio que en la mesa había una revista donde vinyl salía en la portada

-"DjPon-3 la sensación del momento" mm... Vaya que es famosa... –se dijo pensando en voz alta free

-Y molesta.. –dijo Octavia que venía hacia free y se sentó en el mismo sofá ya se veía más arreglada que hace un rato y estaba tomando una rica taza de café

-ah hola Octavia.. ¿Como estas?

-uff excelente gracias, al fin un momento de tranquilidad.. Esa chica no deja de hacer ruido en todo el día, no me deja dormir nada y además siempre usa mis cosas! –expuso la pony chelista, en ese momento iba bajando vinyl, al verla free se levanto del sofá

–Hola Vi, exactamente hablábamos de ti –Dijo Octavia a su amiga

-oh ¿enserio? Y de que hablaban –Le preguntaba vinyl con una sonrisa

-De lo tierna y buena que eres con tu amiga.. y lo mucho que te quiero..–le contestó Octavia levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada

-aww, ¿enserio? Yo también te quiero Octavia

-sí, sí.. Bueno creo que yo debo ir a limpiar el estuche de mi chelo.. Adiós chicos, diviértanse –Octavia les dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego se fue

-¿Qué le pasa últimamente a esa a esa pony? Su chelo ni siquiera tiene estuche.. –decía Vynil mientras pensaba un poco pero free la interrumpió

-sí, bueno... Te traje una rosa

-wow, gracias free, que buen detalle –vinyl agradeció a free y luego fue a dejar la rosa en un florero de la cocina –bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?

-okey

La pareja estuvo un buen tiempo yendo a muchos lugares mientras conversaban, platicaban y reían, se la pasaban realmente bien, era una buena oportunidad para conocerse, aunque free no habló mucho, no importó porque vinyl no dejaba de platicar sobre ella y free escuchaba con atención, y alguna que otra vez decía una que otra cosa

Ya habían estado bastante tiempo platicando, la tarde había caído y la pareja seguía platicando mientras tomaban una malteada y ya después de un rato estaban frente a la casa de vinyl

-¿woh, enserio hiciste eso? –preguntaba free emocionado

-Jaja, ¡sí! ¡Enserio!

-wow, creo que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así

-jajaja si lo sé, soy increíble no crees jaja –reía vinyl –Gracias por la cita free, perdón por irme tan rápido pero es que tengo algo pendiente para hoy… Sabes estoy trabajando en un proyecto importante y no puedo distraerme mucho por el momento

-está bien, te veré otro día

-más te vale hombre, bueno.. ¡hasta luego free! –vinyl ya estaba por cerrar la puerta pero antes le grito a free –Free!

-¿Qué pasa? –free volvió hacia donde vinyl

-Nada, solo otra vez.. Gracias por la rosa, está muy.. Roja, creo..

Vinyl se quito las gafas con su magia, y se acerco a free tratándole de dar un beso pero cuando estaba casi por besarlo se separo rápido con inseguridad, free al notarlo se acerco y le dio un gentil beso en los labios, después, se despidieron

-Creo que no era tan difícil .. –Le dijo con una sonrisa y algo burlón free a vinyl y esta con una sonrisa le contestó

-A veces eres muy tonto, jaja hasta luego

-Jeje, adiós

Después de unos segundo free recordó la cita que tenia con sus amigos y las amigas de pinkie, aun estaba a tiempo, un poco tarde pero llegaría así que apresuro su paso y fue hacia el lago

Mientras en el lago, se encontraban platicando los chicos con las mane 6, Sangre estaba con Rainbow más apartado retándose a hacer algunas volteretas en el aire y platicando sobre varias cosas

Pixie se encontraba hablando con fluttershy pero después de un rato fue a con Rarity, quien lo veía con cara de confusión

Mientras Dark estaba sentado con pinkie que estaba haciendo algunas caras graciosas y los dos estaban riendo felizmente, aunque Applejack estaba sentada lejos de ahí enojada por no poder estar con Soul

Y Twiligth junto con spike estaba platicando con Fluttershy, pero en ese momento iba pasando por ahí free buscando a sus amigos

-Hey free! Por aquí! –Pixie le hizo una seña a free para que viniera y en ese momento Rarity aprovecho para irse de ahí sin que Pixie se diera cuenta – ¿Lady rarity?

Free se acerco hacia donde sus amigos, los saludo al igual que a las ponys

-Que hay chicos –dijo free saludando a sus compañeros con una serie de movimientos con su casco chocándolo contra los de sus amigos y ellos hacían lo mismo –oh, sí ahh.. Hola chicas

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Twiligth y ellos son mis amigas–Saludo cortésmente Twiligth una alicornio morada, señalándole a spike, a Fluttershy y al resto de sus amigas -ven, siéntate

Free se acerco a donde ellas y luego Spike comenzó a hablar

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas hermano?

-¿Yo? Amm.. Free, Free Spirit –le respondió el pony color noche

-Spike, mucho gusto

-Igualmente, y.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto free a la pegaso que estaba alado de el

Fluttershy se sorprendió un poco cuando le hizo la pregunta y trato de ocultarse tras su crin para luego hablar timidez

-yo amm.. Me.. Me llamo.. Fluttershy –dijo con algo de esfuerzo

-¿fluttershy? Bonito nombre.. Mucho gusto –free se intento acercar más a fluttershy pero ella solo retrocedió un poco haciendo que free se detuviera y se quedará donde estaba

-¿así que tú también eres amigo pinkie? –comenzó la conversación la alicornio morada

-emm, si así parece.. Pero ella y mi amigo Soul son los que se llevan más bien–le contesto volteando a ver los dos que estaban muriendo a carcajadas por las cosas que decían –muy bien creo yo..

-Jaja sí, creo que lo note –le respondió Twiligth

-tengo una duda, tus alas y tu cuerno.. ¿Eres acaso..?

-¿una princesa? Si, creo que lo soy –le respondió modestamente Twiligth

-oh lo siento, ¿debo de arrodillarme o algo así? –dijo free al tiempo que se levantaba e intentaba hacer una reverencia, lo que ah Twiligth causo algo de risa

-jaja, no, está bien

-ahh.. Está bien.. –dijo free volviéndose a sentar en el pasto junto a las ponys

Después de un rato de platicar sobre ellos y sobre sus anécdotas free, y las chicas se habían tomado más confianza y aunque Fluttershy no hablaba mucho, se sentían como amigos los 4 incluyendo a spike

-ah, bueno creo que yo ya me voy, Spike está dormido y creo debo llevarlo a casa –decía Twiligth que con magia alzó a spike que estaba profundamente dormido con grandes ronquidos y luego se lo puso en su lomo –fue un placer, si necesitas algo estoy en la biblioteca de Ponyville

-está bien, seguro que te iré a visitar

-Jeje, okey adiós

-bye

-Adiós fluttershy –se despidió Twiligth de su amiga

-Adiós Twiligth..

Después de que twiligth se fuera Fluttershy y free quedaron solos, literalmente ya que al parecer sus amigos se habían alejado de ahí con sus amigas, free y Fluttershy se quedaron viendo algunos incómodos segundos y nadie decía nada, cuando por fin free comenzó

-Así que.. ¿tu también vives por aquí?..

-ujum... –asintió fluttershy sin hacer gran conversación

-mm.. mi amigo Pixie me había hablado de ti, creo que ya se habían visto

Fluttershy solo volteo la mirada hacia otro lado y no dijo nada

-Bueno, creo que ya todos se fueron.. ¿Quieres ir a caminar un poco?

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza pero luego free el tomo de la pata haciendo que caminara pero fluttershy se quito y retrocedió algunos pasos

-Ahh.. Es por aquí –le dijo free, y después de un rato la pegaso accedió

Free era el que hacia plática mientras caminaban, haciendo que fluttershy se sienta más confiada, hasta que por fin habló

-Amm.. Free..

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué amm..? Bueno me preguntaba porque tus..Ojos amm.. –fluttershy estaba apenada por preguntar pero free entendió a lo que se refería y le contesto

-a ¿estos? Son una marca de nacimiento, espero no haberte asustado...

-oh no, no.. bueno si.. digo no.. era.. solo era una duda..

-jaja está bien..

Al fin comenzaban a platicar más, y siguieron hablando por más tiempo sintiéndose cómodos uno con otro, se habían distraído en las cosas de las que hablaban, tanto que ni se habían dado cuenta que ya había anochecido y que se hacía tarde

-creo que amm..ya es un poco tarde.. Debo ir a ver a mis amigos animalitos..–dijo fluttershy deteniéndose con intensión de irse a su casa

-supongo que tienes que ir ¿no?

Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza

-es muy tarde, ¿te gustaría que te acompañe?

De alguna manera fluttershy estaba contenta de que free se ofreciera a acompañarla pero antes de poderle contestar se oyó un trueno que venía seguido por una gran lluvia

-¿lluvia? ¿a esta hora? Que le pasa a estos pegasos.. –Se quejó free –ven

Free y fluttershy trotaban apresurados para no mojarse y como estaban cerca del pueblo, se acercaron a una pequeña tienda donde no caía el agua, aunque estaba un poco obscura

-bueno, podemos esperar aquí un poco, por lo menos hasta que la lluvia deje de ser tan intensa... –comentó free a fluttershy

Había pasado 1 hora y a lluvia no paraba, free se acostó bocarriba en el piso y fluttershy estaba sentado normalmente pegada a la pared, comenzaron a platicar para matar el tiempo

-amm y.. Ahh ¿tienes mascota flu?

-amm.. Bueno, me gusta mucho estar con los amigos animalitos.. Pero tengo un conejito muy amm.. Lindo en casa que quiero mucho… ¿tú tienes mascota?

-bueno, tenía un perro pero.. –el perro de free había muerto tiempo atrás, salvándole a vida de un guardia de un enemigo suyo que intento matarlo, pero free sabía que eso no era algo para contarle fluttershy –pero, tuve que dejarlo con mi hermano

-¿tienes un hermano? –pregunto curiosa fluttershy

-ahh.. Si, se lama webs, tenemos la misma edad pero no sé donde está ahora –free se notaba un poco triste al recordar a su hermano

-oh, lo siento.. No quise..

-No, está bien... no lo extraño mucho.. Nunca fuimos muy unidos

Sin darse cuenta, free había tomado una gran confianza al hablar con la gente, en solo algunos días había pasado de ser alguien totalmente reservado a alguien más social y abierto para los demás

La lluvia ya no era tan fuerte, así que los dos decidieron salir de ahí par a ir a casa de fluttershy

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando ya estaban frente a su casa y fluttershy al ver la lluvia decidió invitar a free a pasar y este enseguida acepto, fluttershy preparo algo de té y se sentaron a conversar mientras la lluvia se calmaba..

**Sobre las nubes**

-¿y..Esto es seguro? –pregunto sangre algo inseguro por lo que iban a hacer él y dash

-No te preocupes, pocos ponys mueren por esto –le contesto Rainbow que estaba en una posición de carrera preparada para volar a toda velocidad hacia abajo

-eso no ayuda mucho..

-Bueno, bueno ¿Ya estás listo?

-eso creo.. Pero déjame ver si entiendo, me impulso dándole una patada a la nube y después vuelo a toda velocidad intentando superar el relámpago, y en caso de que sobreviva a eso luego debo aterrizar sobre ese círculo de allá girando segundos antes de estrellarme contra el piso.. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-así es

-Me lo temía..

-bien hagámoslo

Los dos pegaso que estaban en posición golpearon con las patas traseras cada quien una nube obscura, la cual los impulsó al mismo tiempo y provocaba la salida de un gran relámpago de la nube

La pareja de cruzaba y cambiaba de posición entre vueltas, estaban superando al relámpago, a todavía una considerable altura los dos estaban por romper la barrera del sonido, cuando lo lograron se creó uno sorprendente rainplosion-sónica doble, con los colores arcoíris de dash y el verde con azul de sangre

Segundos antes de estamparse contra el suelo los dos dieron una arriesgada vuelta logrando sobrevolar el piso sin estrellarse y después los dos intentaron frenar en un gran círculo pintado color rojo y blanco, pero los dos tropezaron y cayeron en la tierra

-aww… mi cabeza.. –se quejaba dash

-(quejido) ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado sangre, olvidando por un momento el dolor que sentía en una de sus patas debido a la caía

-Excelente ¿no fue eso fenomenal?

-¿Qué? Bueno, creo que lo fue.. Nunca había intentado superar un rayo, vaya que eres valiente

-si lo sé, soy increíble –decía algo presumida dash, y esa seguridad le agradaba mucho a sangre

-jaja ya lo creo –decía sangre mientras se sacudía la tierra de su cuerpo, pero no podía ya que había caído en un charco de lodo

-jaja, creo que necesitas un baño, enserio hueles mal

-ja-ja-ja, estar empapado de lodo no es divertido..

-jaja, claro que sí lo es –se burlaba Rainbow mientras caminaba pero sin fijarse tropezó con una roca y cayó en el mismo charco en el que sangre había caído

-jajaja

-no es divertido –le contesto dash enojada y también algo apenada

-si que lo es jaja –le decía sangre a dash

Los dos se miraron y después comenzaron a reír y así darse cuenta ya estaban muy cercas uno del otro

-creo que te ves muy linda bajo la lluvia.. Dash.. jeje –le dio sangre todo empapado a dash que se sonrojo un poco y volteo hacia otro lado para que no la mirara

Los dos se volvieron a quedar mirando, ya no se oía nada a su alrededor, solo estaban ellos 2, podía oírse su respiración, incluso los latidos de su corazón, los dos estuvieron a punto de besarse pero algo los hizo detenerse

-amm, eww.. Yo creo que primero te das un baño –le dijo Rainbow en tono algo bromista

Sangre rió un poco al igual que dash y luego los dos se quedaron ahí un momento antes de irse..

**Granero Apple**

Applejack llego decepcionada a casa, solo llego, subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y se recostó

La abuela Smith, que no hacía mucho que acababa de llegar notó triste a Applejack y muy desanimada

-Hija.. ¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto la abuela Smith a Applejack, que estaba con su hermana Applebloom

-No, no es nada abuela

-¿es un chico verdad Applejack..? tu abuela lo sabe.. –Le dijo la abuela Smith a la pony naranja

-(suspiro) si, creo que es un chico.. –después de decir esto la abuela Smith se sentó alado de Applejack y Applebloom que miraba triste a su hermana

En ese momento Big manquitosh iba subiendo con ellas

-amm, ¿abuela? –decía big con su tono de voz tan característico

Big apenas piso un pie en el cuarto y Applebloom se paro y lo empujo fuera de el

-Lo siento, esto es una plática solo de chicas Bic –le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en su cara

Applebloom volvió a con su hermana a escuchar como platicaban ella y la abuela

-Applejack, si aceptas un consejo de tu abuela.. Deberías solamente seguir a tu corazón, haz lo que tú creas que debes hacer, hazlo y veras como así resuelves todo lo que te preocupe hija...

Después de escuchar esto Applejack se puso a pensar un rato, se levanto contenta de la cama y muy animada dijo

-Tienes razón, abuela, creo que debo hablar con Dark para decirle lo que realmente siento por él, solo así sabré si él siente lo mismo por mi –Termino de decir muy decidida Applejack y luego le dio un beso a su hermana Applebloom además de un gran abrazo a la abuela para después es salir rápidamente del cuarto

-¡aaaaaah! ¡A mi hermana le gusta el nuevo chico! –grito emocionada Applebloom a la abuela que ya estaba medio dormida

-¿eh? ¿Qué? –dijo la abuela que estaba algo despistada

Dark venia camino al granero acababa de despedirse de pinkie hace apenas unos minutos y por alguna razón venia silbando muy alegre, pero alguien detuvo su paso

-Dark, ¡espera!

-Oh, hola Applejack ¿Qué pasa? –contestó Dark normalmente, que a pesar de que hablar con Applejack se volvía algo incomodo para él, Soul la estimaba

-Debo hablar contigo

-¿conmigo, sobre qué? Applejack.. Si es por lo de ayer.. Ese beso no significa nada.. Yo solo no se qué.. –le explicaba Dark a la pony campirana pero no pudo terminar

-No, no, no es sobre eso hombre.. Es sobre, nosotros.. –al hablar Applejack se escuchaba triste y apenada, haciendo que Soul se sintiera mal –Dark.. Dime, ¿Qué sientes realmente por mí?

Soul fire quería estar en cualquier lado menos ahí, el no había estado en una situación similar, por un lado quería decirle que él en verdad ama a pinkie Pie, pero por otro lado no quería lastimar de ninguna manera a Applejack

-Lo.. lo siento si te hice pensar otra cosa Applejack, eres una linda chica y sobra decir que eres muy hermosa, pero no, solo no.. Yo ahh.. (Suspiro) mira desde que conocí a pinkie pie comenzó a gustarme y la verdad yo solo quiero centrarme en ella por el momento, en verdad lo siento Applejack.. Pero quizá podamos ser amigos ¿no?.. –Dark miraba nervioso a Applejack porque no respondía y lo miraba con una mirada de enojo pero después Applejack se calmo y le contestó

-¡Corrales!.. En verdad pensé que me te gustaba.. Pero..Está bien.. Yo también lo siento por ser tan persistente.. Pero.. ¿Pinkie?¿Pinkie Pie? Enserio que no te entiendo ..

-jaja.. si.. Entonces.. ¿Amigos? – pregunto Dark aun tímido pero en si estaba feliz por al fin a ver aclarado todo

-está bien..

Después de mirarse un rato Applejack de pronto se notaba enojada y soltó una gran cachetada a Dark

-¡Auch!, ¿!y eso porque!? –preguntaba Dark que se estaba tocando con su pata la mejilla por la cachetada que acababa de recibir

-Por no haberme explicado todo antes.. –Después de decir esto Applejack le dio un pequeño y sensible beso a Soul fire en los labios dejándolo paralizado por algunos segundos

-wow... ¿y eso..?

-Porque eres verdaderamente lindo –Applejack se despidió con una sonrisa y despues se fue tranquilamente caminando de regreso a su casa

Dark después de un momento se alzo de hombros y después comenzó a silbar, luego camino siguiendo su camino de hace un momento..

**Pixie..**

Después de dormir por casi 4 horas Pixie estaba despertando, estaba en una cama toda desarreglada, no recuerda bien como llego ahí, solo que hace algunas horas estaba con sus amigos y al ver que todos se fueron fue a caminar un poco por el pueblo y luego se encontró con una chica que el ya había visto antes y que lo invito a pasar para que la lluvia no lo mojara…

Pixie se levanto y luego se sentó en la cama para estirarse, pero mientras se estiraba tiro un jarrón de vidrio que estaba en una mesita de noche alado de la cama

-¿Amm? ¿Pasa algo allá? –pregunto una voz muy aguda que venía dentro de la regadera

-Amm, no.. Todo está bien.. –Pixie rápidamente metió con su pata los restos de vidrios debajo de la cama y después silbo para disimular

La puerta de un baño de cerca se abrió y de ahí salió una linda pegaso gris de crin rubia, con unos ojos muy peculiares.. Envuelta en algunas toallas

-al fin despiertas dormilón.. –Derpy se acerco a pixie y le dio un muy tierno beso en los labios –Oye.. Juraría que tenía un jarrón ahí..

-¿jarrón? Yo no vi ningún jarrón.. –Contesto nervioso Pixie

-Qué extraño.. Ahí están las flores que estaban dentro de jarrón

-Amm.. Si ¡Oye creo que algo en la cocina se está quemando! –Le decía Pixie a la pegaso gris tratando de distraerla y la llevo hasta las escaleras

-Pero no deje nada cocinando...

-yo creo que si –le dijo Pixie terminando de bajar los dos, pero para la sorpresa de Pixie realmente algo se estaba quemando en la cocina

-Oh tenias razón, olvide que deje los muffins en el horno –le contesto la pegaso que rápidamente se termino de secar y luego de ponerse unos guantes de cocina saco una charola con muffins –Mmm., yo creo que se ven bien

Derpy tomo un muffin quemado y se lo echo entero a la boca, y Pixie solo la veía con cara de póker pero después se rio un poco, aquella pegaso le parecía muy tierna y en cierta forma se parecía a el

-O cierto se me hace tarde, deje a Dinky en casa de una de sus amigas, ¿nos vemos mañana? ¡Adiós! A y por favor arregla mi cama antes de irte bye! –la pegaso gris salió rápidamente acomodándose la crin en el camino y se fue dejando a Pixie solo en su casa

-¡bien, mañana nos vemos! –le grito Pixie a la pegaso pero no supo si lo escuchó, después se fue al cuarto donde estaba hace un rato, se le quedo mirando un rato y recordando que hace pocas horas se había salido con las suyas con aquella pegaso gris –Jaja, y apenas la conocí

**1 hora después**

Era noche pero aun no era tan tarde, muy alegres el grupo de guerreros platicaban como les fue en el día mientras disfrutaban el paisaje sentados junto a una fuente aunque ya nadie pasaba por ahí

-¿Cómo es que Pixie siempre logra eso con las chicas con apenas conocerlas? –Preguntaba a sus amigos Dark sorprendido

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué no nos dices como lo haces Pixie? –Le preguntaba sangre a Pixie que por alguna extraña razón tenía puesto un vestido –Y de paso dinos que haces con ese vestido..

-la primera, es porque soy atento con las damas y la segunda es que no es un vestido, es un tutu, y no, no sé qué hago con él, ¡no recuerdo ni habérmelo puesto!

-Típico de ti –le contesto free que se encontraba recargado con los ojos cerrados descansando

Cerca de ahí, se oía como se aproximaba algo, también se oían algo de voces algo extraño para esa hora de la noche, el grupo de soldados no lo dejo pasar y rápidamente los 4 se pusieron en guardia

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Pixie que estaba en una posición de defensa pero se veía ridículo por el tutu que traía puesto

-No, no lo sé ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Oye quítate esa cosa me pone nervioso –le contesto dar que estaba en una similar posición señalando el atuendo de pixie

-está bien, aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando – termino de decir antes de quitarse el vestido de una sola mordida

Hacia ellos se aproximaban 2 carrosas de distintos colores que estaban chocando una con otra, como compitiendo y 1 carreta con 1 pony dentro y otro jalándola, seguidos por dos ponys que venían a pie al llegar con ellos los rodearon

Todos bajaron de sus respectivos transportes y se acercaron rápidamente al grupo de guerreros

-No se acerquen más.. –Dijo amenazantemente Free

-Tranquilo campeón, soy yo! El tío Blaine! – le dijo un pony café de crin blanca y de madura edad

-Que hay free –Saludo un pegaso naranja de crin café desinteresadamente

-Blaine? Crunch? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó Dark que a pesar de conoceros no cambio su posición de guardia

-Venimos a proponerles una cosa –comenzó a hablar Crunch, el pegaso naranja pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que llego un comandante militar que lo empujo y se acerco hasta el grupo de ponys

-Así es chico, vengo a darles una propuesta, si vienen conmigo les podre dar los detalles..

-No nono, nada de eso, me presento soy la almirante Sparks, si vienen conmigo les ofreceré algo que no podrán rechazar –les dijo una pegaso blanca con crin rubia vestida de traje al igual que muchos acompañantes detrás de ella vestidos de la misma forma y con lentes obscuros

-¿Qué? Ignoren a estos payasos, Hermanos somos nosotros! Vengan debemos hablar de algo –decían pegaso blanquecino de crin azul celeste dirigiéndose alegremente a los compañeros de combate

-¡!MILK, BREAD! ¡AMIGOS! –Pixie rompió formación y se acerco a saludar a aquellos ponys con una señal de manos y luego un abrazo amistoso

-¿Pixie qué haces? No bajes la guardia -Le decía Dark a Pixie queriendo hacer que volviera

-Bahh.. Está bien.. Veamos que quieren.. Cada quien vaya con uno y escuchen que nos quieren decir –Les dijo sangre con su gran forma de dan ordenes que siempre ha tenido

Cada uno se acerco a un grupo de ponys escuchando su propuesta

-Qué bueno que vienes hijo, esta es una gran oportunidad para ti y tus amigos.. –dijo firmemente el mismo comandante de hace un rato que estaba vestido como militar y portaba unas grandes gafas de sol a Dark, que escuchaba atentamente

-No pueden dejar pasar esto, ayudara a ustedes, a nosotros y posiblemente a toda Equestria –Le decía a free un equino de edad mayor de crin blanca haciendo movimientos con sus patas

-Todo consta de que acepten este último trabajo, una última cosa.. –Decía la pegaso de crin rubia vestida de traje a Sangre

Un .. –Le explicaba un pony amarillo de crin café a Pixie muy seriamente –Un último Gran Golpe..

Antes que nada perdón por el retardo, con todos los deberes de la escuela y además los personales se me complico mucho subirlo, Perdon :'B pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, tratare de ya no tardarme en subirlos (es más, los subiré e doble de rápido) y les recuerdo que por favor dejen sus reviews, se los agradecería mucho yt ambien decirles que soy Admin de una página de facebook.. Sangre de Rainbow, pasense por ahí y dejen su me gusta para ver spoilers de los siguientes capítulos así como entretenerse y si quieren revisar los fics de los demás admins, que son fenomenales.. Sin más

Hasta luego :'B –Freedom-FS

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y a mis amigos Sangre de Rainbow, Darkarius13 y pixie-jose que siguen el fic :'B


End file.
